1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance apparatus for a gaming machine and to a gaming machine.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Conventionally, as a performance apparatus used for a gaming machine or the like, a lighting apparatus, a sound generating device, an image display device and the like have been known. Generally, a performance of the performance apparatus is controlled by a predetermined performance program to make such performance apparatus execute various performances. For example, a technology relating to a control of an illumination and an audio in the performance apparatus incorporated into a slot machine is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,718.